


Waves

by daalny



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalny/pseuds/daalny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consider it missing scenes from "Peril at End House" and "The Double Clue"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash

When I see her on the platform I feel looser, the tightness I feel constantly is lessened. We get a spot of tea while Ms. Lemon tells us about the doctor. I focus on her words and more so her face. She is repulsed by the memory of the nursing home she visited in Harley Street. I feel a wave of protectiveness; I should have been told that she was going so I could have accompanied her.

“I wasn’t sleeping very well and I was depressed.”

“oh?” I inquire. I can’t believe she is depressed.

“It was only a ruse Captain Hastings.” She informs me and I feel like an idiot. “Oh a ruse right.”

She continues on about Doctor Macalister but there is something different. She seems to look at me assessing something. I think about it no further for I am sent to London. 

I take Ms. Lemon to dinner, to make up for her being abandoned by Poirot after the events surrounding Miss Nick’s death. I also do it for selfish reasons, stuffed into that train for most of the day has me yearning for a good meal and her company. The dress she is wearing is lovely, accented by long black gloves. Our dinner is amiable and we talk. Afterwards we go for a light stroll around the pool area, the very same place where Poirot twisted his ankle. 

“I sleep very well actually” She informs me.

“Sorry?” I ask genuinely befuddled.

“This morning in the café, when I said ‘I wasn’t sleeping well’ you seemed concerned.”

“Well yes” My voice booms and I wince but it is carried away by the night wind. I fear I have given away too much. I turn away to look out at the bay hoping she hasn’t seen. I feel something smooth on my cheek and realize it’s her glove. She is touching me and I realize that she has seen _everything_.

I move towards her and grasp her fingers in my hand before leaning in and pressing my lips to hers. At first there is no response and I’m ready to be slapped but then there is the faintest return of pressure and then more and more. She kisses me back in the gardens. It isn’t until I hear a man coughing on his cigarette that I stop. She leans into me and I exhale the feeling of tightness disappears completely. We walk back to the hotel together and I escort her to her room. I kiss her cheek as she goes inside and I wait to hear the lock click.

I leave to check on Poirot he’s forlorn but there is a hint of something. 

We are all gathered at End House, Ms. Lemon is seated on a settee while I’m nestled against the fireplace. It’s an old habit from the Army, I find when I’m in a group of people I must have my back to a solid object and I need to survey the surroundings. The will is read and then Poirot announces Ms Felicity Lemon as a medium her eyes dart towards me I smile. She is a sight flustered, which one rarely gets to see. I count myself lucky that I have gotten to see her flustered in public and in private. I get up and go to switch off the light.

She doesn’t disappoint her performance is good and with the reveal of Miss Nick back from the dead it is quite a sight. The two Buckleys are revealed, as is the true fiancé of Michael Seton. It makes me sick all this was over money. Ms. Lemon is appalled too about the cocaine, the watches and the fact that Nick has by now committed suicide in the car. Wearily we all leave End House and go back to the hotel. Poirot scurries to his room and I find myself once again escorting Ms. Lemon back to her room. I kiss her goodnight and turn to leave but her hand stops me. I can’t deny a woman anything and when she tilts her head I follow her invitation. 

I wrap my arms around her and I wonder what this night will bring. When her hands wrap around my neck and gently pull my head down for a kiss I know this night will be memorable.

We’ve kissed for what seems like ages before I take my leave. I don’t want to spoil what we have or what I think we have going. She walks me to the door. In the morning we go for a long walk on the beach and on a whim decide to buy ice cream for everyone. Ms. Lemon seems to get back at Poirot by denying him ice cream; I jump on her train of thought and declare that I shall have two. 

Poirot is not amused, “They are very amusing are they not Chief Inspector? The sea air obviously agrees with them. I think perhaps, when I return to London, I shall leave them here.”

I actually like the sound of that, I would love to have more time here to explore her, as I look towards the woman that has come to mean so much to me she looks back. I cover my rising blush by handing Poirot his ice cream.

We court each other slowly, it isn’t until I have four bullets fired at me that things move swiftly.


	2. Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Lemon's Point of View

I have Captain Hastings lean over the sink while I fill it with water. I gently clean the wound on his head. I remember how he dove to escape the bullets and running towards him, exploring his chest in soft pats to see if he had been shot. He stares straight ahead and I must remind myself that this is _Captain_ Hastings. He was a soldier and has been shot at before…been shot before!

He hisses when I place the iodine on the cut. That seems to be his only outburst. He stares ahead again and I lift his hand so he can take over holding the bandage to the wound. I have to remind Poirot of his lunch engagement with the Countess. He leaves and I make tea making sure to place a healthy amount of sugar into Captain Hastings’ having read that sugar is good for shock. We talk in veiled terms about the Countess but it is more for us. I don’t want to talk about life without Poirot because that will mean life without Hastings. He mentions South America and his dream to farm there. His eyes bore into mine and I hope that is a silent invitation for me to join him. 

Japp is able to find the emerald necklace all seems to be restored. It isn’t until Captain Hastings talks about the pianist being Japanese that we both seem realize that Poirot is enamoured with the Countess fully.

It strikes me that we have spent so many hours talking about the future instead of now. I ask him if he would be so kind as to drive me home this evening. My tone seems to catch him off guard but he quickly recovers and covertly holds one of my hands. Grasping it firmly before letting it go.

That night before I leave the Whitehaven Mansions I spy him at his desk as he pores over the files Japp gave him. I can see he is in no mood and I leave the apartment to find Hastings at the elevator.

”Captain Hastings” I say in acknowledgement.

His hat is already placed upon his head and he turns, “Please Felicity, say my name.”

I don’t care that we are in public or that is inappropriate. I tiptoe so I can reach him and before I kiss him I whisper, “Arthur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but necessary


	3. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ms. Lemon leaves the office nearing the end of "The Double Clue"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to "The Veiled Lady" and "The Double Clue"

The shiver I get when she says my name is greater than when she kisses me. For so long no one has really used my first name. I’ve been Mr. Hastings or Captain Hastings or just plain Hastings. It is a refreshing change to actually hear my name. I wonder if Felicity feels the same way with everyone calling her Ms. Lemon?

It’s a bloody miracle that we get to the car. I feel young, so desperately young that every dark corner seems like a good place for kissing. However, I remember that Ms. Lemon is a lady and should be treated like one. I drive to her flat and I remember the last time I was there. It was just after we had come back from St. Looe and I had just jumped through a window to escape the Police. I had gone to Felicity for help and comfort. Her eyes had registered shock when she had opened the door in her dressing gown. I stood on the threshold glass and other debris clinging to the black clothing I had been wearing. Waving her arms she had ushered me in and directed me to take off my jumper. I did so leaving myself clad in my undervest and black trousers. I had then been inspected for cuts, luckily I had none. She had been so kind as to pick the glass shards out of my jumper before lending me her phone so I could ring Japp and have him bail out Poirot.

I didn’t sleep that night, I recounted all to Ms. Lemon. She didn’t like Mr. Lavington and I’m glad that I was with Poirot instead of her. While it would have been unlikely that he would have roped her into burgling the house he did put her on the spot with that medium business. Around two in the morning I went back to Whitehaven. Japp had been informed and he could have gotten Poirot out earlier but decided to let him spend the night in the cells. Perhaps then he would have some empathy for what Japp had to endure.

When we finally reach her flat I can see that she is nervous. We climb the stairs together and I see that her nervousness is not dissipating. She manages to unlock her door and we go inside. I take off my coat and hang it on a peg near the door and then remove her coat.

”thank you” she whispers, my knuckles inadvertently brush against her back and she stiffens. 

“Felicity, we don’t have to do anything. If you’ve changed your mind that’s all right with me.”

“No, I haven’t changed my mind. I just worry that the only thing I’m good at is filing.” She answers.

I want to laugh but I don’t, I simply take her in my arms and hold her until she calms. I find her mouth with mine and kiss her.

Soon I’m divested of my jacket and she takes the time to hang it over a chair so it doesn’t wrinkle. Somehow we just end up in her bed holding one another. Time has been kind to her body, while time and war have not been so kind to mine. However, she doesn’t seem to care. Her hands trace my scars; some from battle some from surgery. She asks about them and I tell her what she wants to know.

Even in the dim light of her bedroom I can see that her skin is flawless. I run my hand down her arm and delight in the feel of it. Nothing feels like skin, my hand travels to her flank and she keens softly before clamping her teeth together.

”It’s all right Felicity, it’s just me and I want to hear you.” I tell her.

She doesn’t disappoint, there are sighs and quick draws of breath. I drink it all in. Her hands are not idle either running up and down my back. Her legs wrap around one of mine and I feel lost. Nonetheless, I have half my brain working and it is enough to retrieve the package of Prevax I bought from the chemist earlier. Condoms became standard issue to soldiers during the end of the Great War. While I was recovering from my wound I had to attend a health class in which they gave soldiers a demonstration of their use. I didn’t have a sweetheart yet now I am grateful for that class. 

I turn my attention back to Felicity and we move against one another. I hold her in my arms and roll onto my back bringing her atop my chest. We trade more kisses and breath, I bend one of my legs at the knee and we are together. My head swims and take a moment to breathe deeply fighting for some control. 

”Arthur” she whispers and my control is gone. I hold her close and roll her beneath me.


	4. Recede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitehaven

The night is spent in each others arms. Early in the morning I find myself awake and aroused. I shut my eyes in attempt to will by body into cooperating. When I open them I find Felicity leaning over me smiling. Her long hair is cascading down her back. I find the sight mesmerizing and run my hand through her hair. She looks so different with her hair free. I gently fist some and pull her towards me. We make love again as the sun begins to rise. 

I leave the flat first to return to Whitehaven and I surprised that Poirot is not here. I already bathed at Felicity’s so I just change clothes. I go to the kitchen and put the kettle on. I hear the door open, “Is that you Poirot?”

“Yes, Mon ami” is the reply.

I come out into the hall and watch as my friend places his hat and walking stick away. I notice that he his wearing the same suit as yesterday, he seems to be a tad forlorn. “Everything all right?”

He turns to me, “Mais oui, the countess is on her way to America. Japp is still with Scotland Yard…all is well.”

“Tea?” I ask.

He shrugs before nodding. I’m about the move to the kitchen when the door opens again and it’s Felicity.

“Ah, Bonjour Ms. Lemon.”

“Good morning, Mr. Poirot and good morning Captain Hastings.”

“Morning Ms. Lemon.” I say in greeting and I ache to go over to her and kiss her but I don’t.

The kettle whistles and on instinct she moves to the kitchen. “A tisane if you please Ms. Lemon.”

“I don’t think she heard you Poirot, I’ll tell her.” I say and move to the kitchen.

In the kitchen I see the practiced movements of Felicity. She has cups out on the counter, porcelain cups for her and myself and Poirot’s tisane cup. She moves to the cupboard to retrieve a saucer and she fingers can’t quite reach. On instinct I move behind her to retrieve the item. Being close to her, smelling her perfume and seeing the curve of her neck has me aching. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her to me and she hums. I breathe in her scent and then kiss her neck and she hums again. I’m mindful of my surroundings and release her and go back to help prepare tea.

~~~

I spent the night en promenade around the city. Thinking of love, of how the countess was my compliment except she was also a thief. I think of love and the fact that I know I shall never marry. I change my mind about the tisane and will just have whatever Ms. Lemon decides to bring. I peer into the kitchen and see my secretary wrapped up in the arms of my friend. I wonder if she crying, still in shock from the scene I had concocted yesterday. My worry morphs to surprise when I see Hastings kiss her neck and she leans into his touch. A blind man could see that they are lovers. I turn away and head back to my desk to give them privacy. I wonder if I should send a bonus cheque to Redfern and Blake for bringing my two friends together.


End file.
